


hey, you with the teeth

by luvotomy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvotomy/pseuds/luvotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kink meme on dreamwidth. kiyoshi/hanamiya hate!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, you with the teeth

**Author's Note:**

> um because i'm actually really dumb this isn't set anywhere in particular (idk after their game??? help?? idk?/ a chance encounter??? a wild hanamiya appears???? who cares i'm writing porn???) i just wanted more kihana because lbr, there isn't enough (there never will be enough!!!!!). what are you talking about of course i have priorities.
> 
> it is indeed hate sex, but hate sex that they are both very into. but yeah, this is rough sex with marking, scratching, biting, hair pulling, and some minor not quite orgasm denial yay oh and kiyoshi being mean
> 
> apologies if it's incoherent and inconsistent because i'm incoherent and inconsistent.

It's almost barbaric, bruises blooming across their skin, lined with teeth marks and red and purple. Like beasts snapping their jaws at each other, danger, passion and anger, punching, shoving and falling. It's a fight, but not like any other, because there's so much _hunger_.

He's hurting and stinging all over, like he's being zapped by cold electricity and a primal pleasure stirs in his groin, spiking up and down his spine and humming under his skin.

Hanamiya thinks he might be, probably, maybe, slightly masochistic and that makes two of them with the way Kiyoshi shudders and groans as he rakes his nails down his chest.

In the midst of fists thrown, a spark of attraction was brought to life, tying a lust for dominance and for violent affection together. It's when Kiyoshi near throws Hanamiya against the wall, an arm across his throat, did they notice their erections pressing against each other, and then they're at the first sleazy love hotel they could find, buying a pack of condoms and lube at the vending machine, an ache ignited by a desperation in their bones that urges them to collide until they're both in pieces.

The room is lit pink and it's almost sanguinary in the way it paints them. They don't even make it to the bed before they start at each other again. There is no gentleness in Kiyoshi's touch to cradle him and Hanamiya wouldn't have it any other way.

He _wants_ to be broken open by those hands, those big, big, hands so he goads Kiyoshi into twisting and tearing him apart even further by tugging a collar open, a couple buttons flying off, and he clamps his teeth into an exposed collarbone and digs his fingers into broad shoulders.

He feels the burn of his hair being pulled as one of those large hands tug his head back into an uncomfortable angle, his scalp smarting, and he laughs shakily as Kiyoshi's eyes pierce him, pupils blown wide, and he knows his eyes are just as liquid black with arousal. The adrenaline in his system goes out of control when Kiyoshi grips his jaw with his other hand, and he shivers and moans low with how easily it fits and the taller boy gives him an infuriatingly condescending smirk.

"You're fucked up," Kiyoshi says hoarsely, licking his busted lip, courtesy of Hanamiya, " _this is fucked up._ "

He can't help but grin in agreement.

Kiyoshi crashes his lips into his, savage and not at all resembling a kiss, it's sharp and harsh and Hanamiya can taste blood and he doesn't know whose it is anymore, the copper tang tastes like shit but it turns him on like nothing else.

The hand is still in his hair and it pulls again, and he cries out as his head snaps to the side. Teeth scrapes along his jaw and Hanamiya grips the rest of Kiyoshi's shirt and he rips it open, his hands roaming every inch of skin, nails scratching across abs and sides, leaving lines and lines of welts. When Kiyoshi's hands move down to his hips, Hanamiya practically snarls at the way Kiyoshi just _grinds_.

It feels like he's alive and dying at the same time, he thinks he's on fire with the way he's trembling and crumbling and he will burn till there's nothing left.

It doesn't take long until most of their clothing is on the floor, Hanamiya on his back with his legs over Kiyoshi's shoulders, whimpering each time a still clothed erection, wet from sweat and precum, chafes his skin as it rubs against his twitching entrance. His hips shake and he can only push back, his cock heavy and trickling against his stomach, he's scrabbling at Kiyoshi's back, who retaliates by biting every part of Hanamiya he can reach, his ears, his jaw, his neck and shoulders.

Kiyoshi leaves for a moment grabbing the condoms and small bottle of lube. Without command Hanamiya keeps his legs in position, fingers spreading himself open, and he's feeling light-headed, excitement and anticipation pumping in his veins. He watches, almost mesmerized, as Kiyoshi squeezes some lube onto his fingers, and he yelps as a finger slips abruptly inside him to the knuckle, his walls spasm at the cold nip of the lube and sudden intrusion.

" _Asshole_." he hisses, even if he didn't expect a warning.

He moans at the sensation of the finger inside him that's establishing a quick rhythm, and then a second finger and then a third, and he's so close to begging for more but Kiyoshi's so _merciless_. He keens as those stupidly long fingers find that spot inside him and he bucks against them, he hears a faint laugh, but he's too lost in the white stars in his vision to snap back.

Kiyoshi continues pressing against his prostate, his other hand gripping the base of Hanamiya's dick to keep him from cumming, and he starts babbling in a mix of moans and curses because he wants to cum _so bad_. He hits the bigger boy's chest, even though there isn't any strength left in them, and they fall away to clench the cheap bed sheets. The musky scent of arousal and sweat hangs thickly in the air.

When Kiyoshi pulls out he lets out a disappointed whine. There's the slight rustle of movement, the sound of a packet ripping and the wheeze of the bottle as the last of the lube is squeezed out. 

"Roll over."

He obeys, shifting on to his stomach before pushing himself up on his knees wobbly, ass in the air. He sucks in a breath through his teeth when he feels the hot head of Kiyoshi's cock nudging against his loosened entrance. They're both panting hard, and he's so eager for it, his dick twitching and dripping more precum on to the sheets.

The size of Kiyoshi's cock doesn't dawn on him until he can feel the slow push of the head and the burns a little, he turns his head awkwardly, cheek pressed against the bed, and he can see Kiyoshi's chest heaving, one hand on the small of Hanamiya's back and the other guiding himself in, his muscles bunching, as if trying hard to resist the desire to just bury himself in the inviting tight heat.

Hanamiya's starting to feel a little impatient, he wants it all, and he wants the scorching stretch of the whole thing inside him. He pushes his hips back and he gets a slap on his ass cheek and he glares at Kiyoshi who beams at him with his signature smile.

When he finally starts pushing in more, ' _It's too much_ ,' Hanamiya thinks for a moment, suddenly lucid, but then Kiyoshi's leaning over him, grunting in his ear, chest pressed against his back, and large hands moving towards his nipples, and then pinching and twisting them as he snaps his hips, filling Hanamiya, making him positively wail at the pain and pleasure that makes his fingers and toes curl.

He arches his back because he's so full, and Kiyoshi's dick is going to split him open but he's still hard despite the discomfort. Kiyoshi pulls out till it's only the head of his cock, caught and held onto by the rim of Hanamiya's hole, and then slamming in, setting up a hard and fast pace, and he bites into a pale shoulder, fingers still torturing reddening nipples.

"Fuck, oh, oh, _oh_."

It's obscene, the squelch of lube, the smack of flesh against flesh and the somewhat pitiful noises coming out of the boy under him. Kiyoshi moves a hand down to cup Hanamiya's balls, squeezing them gently then gradually harder until he was sure it would hurt but not enough to discourage hips that were eagerly meeting his, he grasped the base of Hanamiya's cock again causing his hips stutter and he growls weakly.

"Fuck off, let me cum, I wanna cum," he sobs.

Kiyoshi doesn't answer him, keeping his firm grip, other hand moving to thread itself through dark hair and pulling Hanamiya's head back again. He starts thrusting at different angles, searching for that sweet spot and ignoring Hanamiya's attempts at removing his hand from his cock.

"Ah!"

He maintains the new found angle, relishing in the helpless and wanton cries.

"I'm going to fuck you until you cry," he whispers huskily, smiling at the strangled gasp, "and then you can cum."

" _Fuck you._ " Hanamiya says, his voice wavering, but with the way things are going, how much pleasure that's assaulting his nerves and how much he wants to cum, he might actually cry.

"Come on, you can do it." Kiyoshi purrs, mocking him.

He feels his whole body flush, he can't cry, he won't cry, but if he doesn't, and knowing Kiyoshi, he isn't above keeping him frustrated from the lack of release. Before he knows it his breath hitches and his eyes starts to well up and he tries to blink away at the tears that are threatening to fall, because no, no, no, he can't cry, but he wants to cum so, so much.

"You're such a good boy." Kiyoshi says breathily before finally releasing his grip around Hanamiya's cock, but his fingers move further down and find the spot just behind his balls and he presses there the same time he thrusts against Hanamiya's prostate and while he's still pulling at his hair.

Hanamiya orgasm crashes through him like a storm, and he doesn't think he's ever cum so hard in his life, his dick jerks as thick ropes of semen splatters the sheets. He can feel himself tighten because Kiyoshi suddenly feels bigger, he hears a rumbling groan and a hot puff of breath against his nape, and he manages a long drawn out moan before collapsing onto the bed, body boneless and languid. He makes small noises at the back of his throat at the erratic thrusts in his sensitive ass, and he can feel the slight rush of heat at the deepest point of him where Kiyoshi cums inside the condom.

He shudders as Kiyoshi slides out of him, and he's extremely tired, but he gets up albeit unsteadily, the soreness starting to settle in. Kiyoshi hands him some tissues, which he accepts with a muttered 'thanks', and he wipes up what's left of the lube dripping between his legs before chucking it in the bin next to the bedstand. They both understand that it's a temporary truce that has sated them. He picks out his clothes and starts dressing, choosing not to notice Kiyoshi watching him from the bed.

When he's about to take his leave, Kiyoshi calls out to him.

"Until next time, Hanamiya."

He snorts and slams the door.

Until next time.


End file.
